The present application is directed to devices and methods for stabilizing vertebral members, and more particularly, to implants to engage onto the spinous processes.
Vertebral members comprise a body, pedicles, laminae, and processes. The body includes sections on inferior and superior ends and has an hourglass shape with a thinner middle section and wider ends. Intervertebral discs are positioned between the bodies of adjacent vertebral members to permit flexion, extension, lateral bending, and rotation. The pedicles are two short rounded members that extend posteriorly from the body, and the laminae are two flattened members that extend medially from the pedicles. The processes are projections that serve as connection points for the ligaments and tendons. The processes include the articular processes, transverse processes, and the spinous process. Each vertebral member has four articular processes including two superior and two inferior processes. The superior processes of a first vertebral member join with the inferior processes of a second vertebral member to form facet joints. The facet joints work with the intervertebral discs to allow motion of the spine. The spinous process is a single member that extends posteriorly from the junction of the two lamina. The spinous process may act as a lever to effect motion of the vertebral member.
Various conditions may lead to damage of the intervertebral discs and/or the vertebral members. The damage may result from a variety of causes including a specific event such as trauma, a degenerative condition, a tumor, or infection. Damage to the intervertebral discs and vertebral members can lead to pain, neurological deficit, and/or loss of motion.
One manner of correcting the damage is insertion of an implant onto the spinous processes. The implant may reduce or eliminate the pain and neurological deficit.